


Captains Watson and Sisko

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: Re-association [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Sassy Done With Your Shit Symbionts, Sisko and Watson would be bros and you know it, Star Trek - Freeform, Treklock, Trill - Freeform, many lives, sort of reincarnation but not really, symbionts and hosts, trill!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benjamin Sisko, armed with experience in befriending a newly joined Trill, advises John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captains Watson and Sisko

**Author's Note:**

> Geek: Whilst I wrote this particular piece, the universe still belongs to us both and Tall was just as responsible for the ideas and character developments as I was =)
> 
> Tall: It'll help to read part one of the series ;)

When the call came through from the Trill Home world it had not been what he was expecting. This wasn’t Dax calling to check up on him, or some political dispute he was expected to mediate. It was a request to come to the aid of an old comrade from the USS Saratoga. John Hamish had helped him through Wolf 359 and by God he was going to help him through his joining. 

John had been a junior medic during the attack but with that scale of death and injury, everyone became a medical officer. It was John who had cleared his corridor, who had grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Jennifer’s lifeless body. Who reminded him he had a son to look after. A son who needed him. It had been John who had persuaded him to attend therapy. John who checked up on him. John who had stayed up with him on those early bad nights. It had been John who’d helped him through the worst; and now it was John who needed the help.

Of course, the symbiont Watson was as stubborn as John was reluctant, so it had been Mike Stamford, a Guardian who worked for the Commission who’d called Benjamin Sisko. Strange. Guardians were traditionally quiet types, but this guy was sprightly as anything! Said he’d known that Sisko owed John a favour when he was Hamish and did he want to help him out now he was Watson? 

“You see, Captain, he’s in need of his Holmes, but he doesn’t know it yet. So he needs you.” 

This sentence had made very little sense to the Starfleet Captain, but a recently joined Trillian friend with a strange mystery surrounding his symbiont? How could he resist?

“Stamford,” he said with his trademark grin “I’d be delighted.”

 

Turns out that Watson and Holmes were quite the legend back on the home world. Well, if Jadzia’s wide eyed look of awe meant anything.

“The Watson and Holmes?” she’d said 

“You know of them, Old Man?”

“They’re quite the legend. They were the Kings and Queens of Reassociation.” A dreamy look came over her face and Sisko wondered if she was thinking of Lenara Kahn, the Trill whom Dax had been married to in a past life and whom she still had strong feelings for. “They didn’t let anything get in their way and were only separated for a couple of life times. Oh they caused the Commission quite a bit of trouble I can tell you.” She chuckled “They invented the black market trade in hosts.”

“You ever meet them?”

“Just once, as Audrid. They’d been forced to become before the commission after their successive reassociations. You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen two beings more loyal or more in love…” A sly grin broke the moment when she added “And that Vitali Watson, what a flirt. Oh the things I would have done to him”

Sisko barked out a laugh “Old man you were a married woman!” She just gave one of her trade mark shrugs and went back to work. 

So this was who John was now. A legendary Deviant, Lover and Flirt. Some things never change. 

 

When he arrived at the center, there was another man, a Trill, waiting outside John’s rooms. He was all limbs and angular lines with dark lightly curled hair the same colour as the delicate pattern of spots running down his neck. He had the air of someone who would be beautiful if he did not look so dejected. 

Sisko took a seat next to this broken man. “You all right there son?” 

“Son.” The man tsked, “I’m old enough to be your great great great Grandad.” 

Sisko glared at him a little for that “Holmes I presume.”

“Obviously. Who else would be sitting outside his room.”

“Shouldn’t you be in there with him? I’ve been told you’re quite the pair.”

“We are. He’s just-” the man wrung his hands together and flung his head back onto the headrest, “He won’t see me and I don’t know why it’s like he doesn’t even want to BE Watson which is ridiculous because that’s who he is and I’m not going to go another lifetime without him I need him I’m not complete without him. Edward already left me he and Mary were together without me and oh they were so in love and all that I know but I wasn’t there I was floating along trying to survive whilst he lived the good life and now he expects me to just accept that I have to live alone again and I refuse.” 

This was quite a lot of information to take in all at once. The captain sat for a moment and processed it, trying to figure out what this guy’s problem was, exactly, and how best he could find a solution. 

“So you’re just going to sit here until he accepts you?”

“Yes.” 

Sisko drummed his fingers against his knee

“Maybe you should try and think of a way to talk to him rather than just sit here like a love sick puppy,” Holmes waved the comment away with his hand.

“I already tried talking to him it didn’t work.”

“What did you say?”

“‘John Watson, I presume’ then he told me to call him ‘John’.” 

“And then what?” 

Sherlock looked at him, confused. “Nothing. I left. He obviously didn’t want to know who I was or who he was so I…. left.”

“Oh don’t be a fool. He was inviting you to know him better. You had your chance and you ran,” Sisko continued to glare at Sherlock. It was the kind of glare that made Klingons sit back down in their seats and force Cardassians to sign treaties, this man just glared straight back at him, as though taking in everything about him. Sherlock was about to tell Sisko everything about his life from the dead wife to the son’s secret girlfriend to the home cooked eggs and bacon for breakfast when-

“Captain Sisko, he’ll see you now”

“Just talk to him.” Benjamin replied. “Not to Watson or to John. To both of them. Isn’t that what being joined is all about?”

Sherlock Holmes sat there in silence.

Do you think he’s right?

Probably. But lets not tell him.

Did Watson ever behave like this before?

Well. All previous Watsons wanted to be Watson. This one-

Was forced into it based on a strict moral code. Which-

Is something our Watson would have done. I think he’ll be fine. He needs to learn how much alike they undoubtedly are.

He needs a way to talk this through with himself and us.

Oh my, if ONLY there was a way he could physically DO that. A process Trills are MEANT to go through in order to see themselves face to face. Where he could give HIMSELF a slap or a word of encouragement or- 

Oh.

Yes, ‘Oh’.

Zhian’tara!

 

“Zhian’tara?” asked John looking at Sisko skeptically. It had been great to see his friend again. To catch up on how Jake was and how things were with this Candice woman. The two had always got on so well. Benjamin had even taught him how to play Baseball in the holodeck on their down town. Though John would always prefer Rugby, there was something to be said for throwing a smaller ball from one end of a pitch to another, rather than tackling burly men to the ground. Baseball was like meditation, Rugby was anger management. So that’s what they were doing now. Standing in the garden outside John’s Quarters and tossing a ball (Sisko always seemed to have one on hand) between them. 

“Well, you need to learn about who you are and who you were. What better way than to actually meet all your lives?”

“Yes, but I already know who I am. I am John Hamish”

Oh could you stop with that please, it’s just insulting.

John tried to stifle the voice but it always came back.

I’m not The voice, I’m your voice you complete idiot. When are you going to get that through your thick skull? No one else was ever this stubborn. I understand our joining was a bit… traumatic… but we’re here together now.

I didn’t want us to be

Well on a subconscious level you must have been fine with it because we didn’t reject one another. I’m a part of you now and you’ve got to accept that!

“I don’t know how! It’s weird you’re here and I’m here and it’s just too… weird.” 

Sisko looked at him, worried.

“Talking to yourself again, Doc?”

John laughed “Something like that yeah.” He tossed the ball back to Benjamin “We’re not getting along me and Watson.”

We’re the same person you bloody moron! 

“You’re the same person John. I’ve should know. Dax used to be my mentor, the man who took me out drinking at night and got me into all kinds of trouble, now she’s my first science officer who gets me out of trouble. They’re the same person John.” He threw the ball and John caught it.

See, He gets it and he’s not even a Trill! Ugh You’re worse than William without a case!

That is so unfair! He once destroyed the kitchen using a Bat’leth. I would never do that.

You remember it though?

Of course. John smiled to himself. He’d been so annoyed when he’d come home to a disastrous mess; William singing so called ‘Opera’ at the top of his lungs. But they’d laughed about it later on and it’d been the case before they’d gone to Risa and solved “The Case of The Killer Jelly Fish” as Holger had called it. He’d never been one for literary skill. No, that had been Bruce’s thing. 

John toyed with the ball a bit before tossing it back “What do you think of this whole, Holmes-and-Watson thing, Ben?”

Sisko paused before returning the catch, taking a few steps closer towards John “I think you shouldn’t let pre-determined destiny lead you one way or the other.” He looked like he spoke from experience “It can be a curse as much as it is a blessing. Sometimes you should just go with your gut. That way, you won’t regret anything. What’s your gut telling you to do John?” he threw the ball up high in the air, giving John time to think before it landed. 

 

What do I think? I don’t even know who I am yet. But he’s always been there… 

Until recently.

He missed us, didn’t he?

We missed him too.

He went through a lot alone… we were never alone. I can’t let him be alone again. I know… me, John, I know how that feels. I had Murray but… 

It was never the same as having a partner. 

 

The ball reached its arc and began to fall back down to earth.

 

I don’t even know who I am yet. Who we are. I’m forgetting what I like to eat, who my Primary school teacher was… will adding a whole extra life to the mix help?

We are Holmes and Watson. We belong together. To know him is to know ourselves.

 

John looked up at the ball, it was coming nearer and nearer he was going to miss it he knew it was going to hit him and -

Instinctively he knitted his thumbs together and opened his hands into the perfect position to catch the ball. It landed squarely in them and he pulled the ball close to his chest. Jude had been an excellent cricket player. He’d never have missed such a shot. Jude was him now. Jude had protected him and kept him safe. Added to his skill set. What else could he do now? Make excellent Raktajino? Know all the words and dance moves to “Reach For The Stars” by the Classic Earth Band S Club Seven? Could he now run for ten miles without breaking a sweat? 

Why not? We all could.

“So. How do I go about organising a Zhian’tara? I think I’ve got some friends I need to see again”. He threw the ball back to a grinning Sisko. 

“Leave it to me.” Came a deep baritone from the doorway. 

John Watson felt his stomach drop as his heart skipped a beat in a really clichéd manner.

Sherlock!

Holmes!


End file.
